


The Drummer Definitely Isn’t Shitty

by Squilkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concert, M/M, Slow Kids At Play, drummer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squilkey/pseuds/Squilkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica drags Derek to a college band, Derek's pretty sure the name is offensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drummer Definitely Isn’t Shitty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post from the depths of Tumblr that was somewhat along the lines of:  
> "Meeting at a concert I got dragged to and making out with the drummer of the band I just dissed"  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I've edited this to be more American in the phrasing -- shitty instead of shit

Derek whined the whole afternoon, resulting him to end up in the back seat of the car, Boyd driving and Erica in shotgun. He was still whining halfway through the trip when Erica decided to shut him up. She blasted a song as high as the car would let her. Derek slapped his hand over his ears.

“Okay! You win just turn it down!” Erica grinned, turning the music to a more appropriate level.

“I’ve honestly never heard you whine as much as you have today, Der.” Derek kicked the back of her seat.

“You’re making me go to a college band. College bands are terrible!” 

“They’re good! You’ve heard them, you have to admit they're good. The show is sold out too, they’re actually quite popular.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“The drummer is shitty, it’s every other song he’s out of time.” Erica fiddled with her phone in the passenger seat, flipping through her music albums. “Oh no. We’re about to go see them live for three hours! You can’t seriously want to listen to them right before.” 

“One, the drummer is not shitty, you just don’t know anything about music, and two, yes I do seriously want to listen to them before.” Derek could tell Erica was only playing the songs to piss him off, but he promised he would go. “And I think I was also promised no whining or pouting about my choice?”

“Their name is Slow Kids At Play! I’m pretty sure that’s offensive.” Erica shot him a death glare from over her shoulder and Derek closed his mouth, Erica got scary when she was mad. They drove in silence for the rest of the journey, listening to Erica’s allegedly favourite band, but that was sure to change by next week. Derek tried, he did, but he really hated whatever sound these kids had going for them. He admitted the instrumental wasn’t terrible, but the singer wasn’t all too great. He kept his thoughts to himself, however.

It was a nightmare to find parking at the stage, not because of an overwhelming about of people, but an underwhelming about of parking spots. Boyd ended up deciding on a spot over a mile from the entrance, something Derek bit his tongue from commenting on. 

The walk surprisingly wasn’t that bad. It was nice outside and Erica kept the conversation going, rambling on about the band and her favourite member and favourite song. 

Erica proudly displayed their tickets as they entered the venue. It was an outdoor stage, something Derek definitely preferred, he had a lot more room to move around. His hatred of concerts was definitely based on the fact that thousands of people were crammed into a space meant for a hundred. 

Erica pulled them forward, causing Derek to bump into a good about of strangers. The concert was all general admission, which Derek soon found out either you were crammed near the front of the stage, like all the other college students, or you were way in the back on the grass, where all the other people and families liked to sit. Derek preferred the latter, but Erica had other plans. 

They were halfway to the stage when Derek planted his feet. Erica growled at him as she was pulled back. 

“If we’re going to be up there for the rest of the night, you have to let me go get snacks or something.” Erica contemplated this for a second before nodding.

“Sure, but be fast!” Derek turned and started walking back the opposite direction. He checked his watch, the concert didn't start for another thirty minutes.

Unfortunately, going against the crowd was much harder than going with it. It took Derek a good ten minutes to get back to the concessions and merchandise section of the venue. He got a text from Erica, requesting Peanut M&M’s and a band t-shirt, Derek scoffed. He definitely wasn’t buying a shirt for Erica, he knew that wasn’t part of the deal, and he was a broke college student too. 

He decided to make a quick stop into the restrooms beforehand, knowing he wouldn't be able to make another visit for at least three hours. There wasn’t any sort of line, there was actually only one other kid in the men’s room, which was strange for a concert. 

He took care of business and then went to wash his hands. The other guy stood beside him, using the neighbouring sink. He glanced to the side and the guy winked at him. Derek frowned, thinking he had seen things wrong, he rose his eyebrows. The boy rose his back, wiggling them slightly.

“So you want to hook up?” Derek concluded aloud. 

“What?” The guy sputtered, hitting his hand against the sink.

“You winked at me…In the mens’ room…” Derek suddenly had the urge to flee, he was terrible with mixed messages from guys. 

“Yeah! Because I—Wait, do you want to hook up?” Derek frowned.

“I did just ask you that question, didn’t I?” The guy nodded, blushing slightly. “Wait,” Derek said, stepping backwards, “How old are you?” The kid rolled his eyes.

“Twenty-three.” Derek narrowed his eyes. “What, you want ID?” He fumbled around in his pocket for his wallet, flipping it open to an ID. Derek eyed the card, trying to make out the name. His face had obviously given his struggle away. “Just call me Stiles.” Stiles. Derek could have sworn he had heard that before. He shook his head. 

“I’m Derek. And I’m twenty-five, don’t worry.” Stiles grinned.

“I wasn’t worried. C’mon.” He took off out the door and Derek followed closely behind. Stiles was attractive, definitely attractive, and he wasn’t going to let him get away. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and cursed. Another message from Erica, this time wondering what was taking so long. Derek sent a quick message back, explaining that the lines were really long for both the concessions and the bathrooms. 

He jogged to catch up with Stiles, it was getting much darker and harder to stay on his trail.

“Where are we going, exactly?” Stiles was taking them down a weird path, behind the area almost.

“Away from this mess, trust me, it’s safe.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Derek grumbled. “My friend is waiting for me and I don’t have my ticket so I can’t exactly leave.”

“We’re not leaving, it’s all good.” Derek frowned, rethinking his decision to follow a complete stranger. Suddenly, Stiles pulled him through a door.

“Okay, where are we?” Derek was starting to get nervous, and it took a lot to do that.

“We’re still at the concert, I swear.” Stiles’ voice was raspy, he felt the man push up against him.

“You always this forward?” Derek growled, flipping Stiles around and pressing him against the door. 

“Only before a show, trust me.” Derek frowned, but shrugged the comment off; maybe the kid got off on concerts, he wasn’t in a place to judge. 

Derek pushed up against Stiles, kissing his neck. Stiles hummed in response, wrapping a leg around Derek. The older man smiled at this, moving his lips to Stiles’ mouth. Stiles welcomed them with enthusiasm, running his teeth along the bottom of Derek’s lip and making him shutter. Derek deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the inside of Stiles’ mouth. He could feel the brunette getting hard against his leg, this fuelled him even further. He grabbed Stiles’ ass, pulling him tight and feeling his cock get harder. Derek grinned against his mouth before moving to bite at his neck. He sucked at the skin while his hands moved down to Stiles’ belt. Derek worked diligently, discarding the belt and then working on the fly, pulling Stiles’ pants down to his ankles. He palmed at Stiles’ pulsing hard-on, growing just as hard listening to the kid moan in his ear. Derek kissed up his neck and across his jaw, stopping at his ear.

“Bet I can make you cum before the band comes on,” Derek breathed, nipping at his ear. His hands slipped into Stiles’ underwear but before he could go any further, Stiles hands hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

“Fuck!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist, opening the door and pushing him outside. “Fuck, you’ve got to—I’ve got to—I’ll see you!” The door slammed in Derek’s face, leaving him dumbstruck. 

As Derek stood there, replaying the last five minutes in his mind, his phone buzzed.

 **Erica - 6.55**  
**_Where the HELL are you?_**

Derek decided his only real plan of action would be to go back to Erica and Boyd and ride out this shitty concert with them; which was a real bummer as he was hoping to spend the rest of the night with the kid from the bathroom.

Erica kicked him as he arrived. 

“You were gone for thirty minutes! What were you doing?” Before Derek could reply, he got another kick, “And where’s my candy?” Derek rubbed his shin, muttering a few expletives. Erica squealed in his ear as another person yelling into the microphone. His fingers went straight into his ears. Erica pulled on his shirt. 

“They’re coming on!” Derek gave her a sarcastic smile. He watched the guys pour onto stage and froze when the drummer came on.

“Uh, Erica?” Erica turned to look at him. “Who’s that?” 

“The drummer, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek almost choked on his own saliva.

“The drummer,” he repeated.

“Yes, the drummer, are you deaf?” Erica turned her attention back towards the stage, hooting as the lead singer threw his fists up into the air. Derek laughed as everything clicked in his mind. “See? I told you the drummer isn’t shitty!” Erica argued as they began the opening song.

“You’re right, the drummer definitely isn’t shitty,” Derek grins.


End file.
